warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowfang's Secret/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Yellowkit is finding it hard to get to sleep, thinking that the nursery feel strangely empty with Raggedpaw, Scorchpaw, and Featherstorm gone. As she wriggles around Brightflower mews to her to settle down and get some rest. Yellowkit thinks that she wants StarClan to send her a good dream and falls asleep. When she wakes up she sees that Nutkit is moaning in his sleep and Yellowkit realizes that her belly hurts, and that Nutkit's must be bothering him as well. Yellowkit wakes up Nutkit and he tells her that his belly is hurting, and Yellowkit tells him they had to tell Brightflower so she could get Sagewhisker. Nutkit tells her they couldn't tell and Brightflower wakes up and asks what they're doing. Yellowkit tells her what's wrong, and Brightflower asks if they've been eating something they shouldn't. Nutkit admits that he ate a sparrow he'd found in the camp, and Brightflower scolds the two, assuming that Yellowkit ate the sparrow as well. Yellowkit tells Brightflower, she didn't eat the sparrow, but Brightflower doesn't believe her. She tells the kits to go outside, so as not to disturb Poolcloud and Rowankit, then goes to get Sagewhisker. :Yellowkit goes outside with her brother and when Nutkit tells her she should tell Brightflower the truth about eating the sparrow Yellowkit snaps that she had more sense than to eat a bad sparrow. Sagewhisker comes out of the den with herbs and Yellowkit asks if she was going to give them herbs to make them sick. Sagewhisker says yes, and that she would give them yarrow. When Sagewhisker says Brightflower told her they were eating crow-food, Nutkit says he ate only a mouthful. Nutkit asks if the yarrow was yucky and Sagewhisker tells him it was, but that it would make them feel better. As they go across the clearing cats are emerging from their dens. After they eat the herbs, Sagewhisker tells Brightflower to take them back to the nursery to sleep, and not let them have food for the rest of the day. After Brightflower tells them not to eat crow-food again Yellowkit protest that she didn't once again. Brightflower tells her to stop lying, and that she wouldn't punish her this time, as her bellyache would be enough. :Later that day, Yellowkit wakes with a growling belly, but remembers that Sagewhisker said they could have no food until the next day. Yellowkit wanders outside and overhears the elders speaking. She considers going to hear a story, but thinks that she'll just have to listen to Lizardfang instead. She sees Rowankit in the middle of the clearing with a ball of moss, but doesn't feel like joining her sister. Yellowkit, pretending she wasn't doing anything, goes to the fresh-kill pile and tries to take a mouse, thinking a bit of prey couldn't hurt. However, Sagewhisker catches her and says Yellowkit could come help sort herbs in her den to take her mind off being hungry. As she helps Sagewhisker tells Yellowkit about a few of the herbs and their uses, while instructing Yellowkit which herbs should be thrown out and which ones should be kept. When Yellowkit asks if Sagewhisker used juniper berries when Silverflame wheezed Sagewhisker says yes and praises Yellowkit, telling her that she learned quickly. When they're finished Sagewhisker tells Yellowkit she was a big help and Yellowkit tells her it was fun. Sagewhisker tells her to stay away from crow-food in the future and Yellowkit, realizing there was no point in arguing, mutters okay. She wonders what made her belly hurt like Nutkit's if she didn't eat the sparrow. Characters Major *Sagewhisker *Nutkit *Brightflower }} Minor *Mousewing *Stonetooth *Raggedpaw *Scorchpaw *Hollyflower *Crowtail *Lizardfang *Silverflame }} Mentioned *Poolcloud *Cedarstar }} Notes and references de:Gelbzahns Geheimnis/Kapitel 3 Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc